He Belongs to Natasha Romanoff
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: Agent Maria Hill likes dealing with female recruits even less than make recruits. It's never fun or pretty when they see Clint and she has to tell them that he belongs to Natasha Romanoff...sequel to "She Belongs to Clint Barton."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOO! I FINALLY MADE IT! And this week has been exhausting - I'm gonna need a break before I give you all anything more! But anyways, thank you guys SO SO SO MUCH for everything! I couldn't and wouldn't have done his without you! But before I do anything else, I have to give you all the answers to this week's puzzles in case you were stumped. **

**PUZZLE #1: His horse's name was Friday**

**PUZZLE #2: Beetle**

**PUZZLE #3: Your breath**

**PUZZLE #4: The letter M**

**PUZZLE #5: Your shadow**

**PUZZLE #6: You look in the mirror and see what you saw. You take the saw and cut the table in half. Two halves make a whole, and you jump through the hole to get out.**

**Again, thanks EVERYONE for participating and reviewing and everything! And now, without further ado, i present to you, your surprise, _He Belongs to Natasha Romanoff_!**

**(Tell me in a review if you guessed it right)**

He Belongs to Natasha Romanoff

Agent Maria Hill enjoyed dealing with female recruits even less than male recruits. For one, women were much chattier, which made her ears throb. Also, they're smarter, which made them harder to trick. And, they expressed emotions like hatred, fury, and jealousy to a much greater extent than men did. This created problems at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

So Maria stood in front of a group of eight twenty-something-year-old women, some of them happy and peppy, some of them grumbling and irritated. Maria was in the latter category at the moment. She had to deal with a particularly stubborn group of male recruits this morning, and she was _not _in the mood for dealing with an bitter overload of estrogen.

"Hello," she greeted the group with a fairly normal voice. "You must be the new recruits. I'm Agent Hill, and I'll be your guide for today. Follow me, and I'll show you around base."

She lead the group into the elevator, descended a few levels, and emerged in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Like the men earlier, the women were completely awed at what they saw.

"This is the S.H.I.E.L.D. main base. It's where we do...well, basically everything."

The group meandered along, the women swiveling their heads to take it all in. Maria had to make extra sure they weren't passing by someone working on something secret; women tended to be more observant than men.

She thought things were going particularly well, until she heard excited whispering and gossip. She internally groaned. She knew they had caught sight of a certain agent up ahead of them.

As they got closer, the whispers increased in volume, and one of the women asked Maria, "Who is that?"

"That's Agent Clint Barton," she answered. "You might know him as the archer Hawkeye."

The women immediately became twice as excited. They sounded like a group of teenage girls spazzing about a stupid boy band.

"That's Clint Barton?" another one asked. "He is looking _fine. _A rugged, rustic look. I like it."

"I'd love to get my hands on that," another one said.

Maria suddenly stopped and turned to face the group of recruits. "Oh, don't even think about it, ladies," she warned. "Clint Barton belongs to Agent Natasha Romanoff."

The women immediately became puzzled. "Who?" one of them asked.

"Natasha Romanoff," Maria repeated. "You may know her better as the Black Widow."

The women's faces turned to scowling expressions. They'd all heard tales of the Black Widow, and Maria knew extreme cases of jealousy were bound to pop up right around here. She knew things could only go downhill from here.

"What do you mean, 'belongs to Natasha Romanoff'?" one of the women asked, her voice laced with malice.

"I mean, he belongs to Natasha Romanoff," Maria said. "They are together. You've never seen a pair of people more deeply in love."

The women began to bitterly mutter.

"Oh look, here comes Natasha," Maria said.

This part always gave her joy. Out walked the said agent, making a bee-line for her Hawk. She greeted with a deep kiss on the lips, plastering a sour look onto the agents' faces and making Maria smile. Clint grinned, then snaked a hand around Natasha's waist. Looking deep into her eyes, they strolled off into the direction away from the group of recruits.

Maria faced the other women, who all looked ready for a mass murder. "Let's continue on the tour." She began to walk, and she heard the group hesitantly follow. "Now, if you look to your right you will see the beginning of the medical wing, which is where anyone and everyone who makes a move on Clint is sent after Natasha gets a hold of them..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, I am deeply and utterly sorry this took so long. I apologize. I hope this lives up to your expectations, and the third chapter _should _be coming up soon. Make sure to submit a review; pretty please!  
~PJA**

Chapter 2

Of course, the grumbling and whispering began once Maria stopped talking.

"Of course he goes for her," one of the women said in her snide voice.

"She can have any man she chooses. Leave him for us!" Another one chimed in.

"God knows she could only be using him for her purposes."

Maria interrupted their gossip. "Moving on with the tour. Next I'll be taking you to the training room, to watch some of our agents as they train for missions. You'll see what you're up against." She heard some incoherent grumbling.

Maria led the group of women to the observation booth, watching their stunned faces as they watched the top-notch agents show off their skills. There were reasons they put the best of the best in here for these tours. It was both a show, and a test. To scare away the weak.

When she heard excited squeals, she knew Clint had entered the room. He began to take on the agents in the room, taking them down with moves of utter finesse. Maria gagged as she heard voice octaves ascend and ovaries explode while Clint fought his way across the room. Clint looked at the booth and grinned. The ladies began to fangirl – Clint had won them over.

Clint made his way over to that familiar curtain in the back of the room. He pulled a rope, revealing the message underneath: You won't be enjoying the show for too long, ladies.

This was enough to close their mouths. However, another agent advanced on Clint, forcing him to defend himself. He overpowered the man, his muscles rippling in the process. The ladies were gone again.

But when a flash of red found its way into her line of sight, Maria smiled. Time to finally scare some sense into the recruits. Natasha took down all who was left after Clint. A punch to the gut, a twist of the arm, and flying frenzy of legs, and the only other one standing was Clint.

He looked her in the eye, grinning, and delivered the first blow. It never got there. Natasha deflected it, throwing another punch. This continued, nothing ever landing. As Maria always thought, the way they found eventually melded into a dance, the two of them circling each other, getting dangerously close, but never hurting each other, and always knowing what the other was going to do next. Her heart swooned for the two of them whenever she saw the dance. Or fight; whatever you like to call it.

Soon, the fight did meld into that dance. Clint took Natasha in his arms, twirling her, and holding her close. And, unlike with the men, this time Natasha took control and planted the loving kiss onto Clint. The utter emotion that came through that kiss swelled Maria's heart that began two sizes too small.

The couple made their way to the back wall, pulled another rope, and revealed the sign behind another curtain:

I know fifty ways to kill you with a pen.

The women, shocked, let out a collective gasp. They started shouting insults and obscenities at Natasha, though she could not hear them through the glass, especially not when she was looking at Clint through those eyes of a lover.

And she especially did not see the middle finger she was getting as they left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, guys, the final chapter! Not sure how good it is, but don't judge me. I just want it to be done. Enjoy!  
~PJA**

Chapter 3

Maria only knew things would go downhill from there, so she prepared for the worst. And, just like expected, the women began to spew hateful words and thoughts. She even heard one woman, a blonde with an attitude, say the following:

"I'm putting a stop to this. When he comes around, I'm taking him."

Maria sighed. This always happened. Sometimes she wondered if maybe they should just lead male and female recruits around together, and keep Clint and Natasha tucked away, so that everyone might actually focus. But alas, Fury never listened to her. And now here she was, forced to do the most demeaning tasks at S.H.I.E.L.D.

She led the group into one of the more specialized mission control rooms, currently deserted of people. Maria began to point out what some of the computers lining the walls were functioned to do, and what the agents manning them had to do on them.

However, that was when Clint decided it would be an excellent time to enter the room.

"Hi there, Maria." Clint grinned, making the fangirls swoon. "Need any help in here?"

"I think we're all set, Barton." But Maria barely got the words out of her mouth when the blonde woman strutted up to Clint and shoved herself in his face.

"Hell-_o_, handsome," she said in her most flirtatious voice, batting her eyelashes. "I'm Barbara. And I think..." she let a finger trail up his arm "that we need to go somewhere."

"Excuse me." The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. Natasha gave Barbara the glare of a million daggers. "But that's mine."

Barbara didn't know what hit her. Clint wisely took a few steps back. Natasha gripped the arm of the other woman and flipped her to the ground. Barbara, not giving up, tried getting back up, only to be pushed to the ground. She managed to grab a handful of red hair, but that didn't stop Natasha; it only encouraged her. She twisted Barbara's arm and held her there, Barbara whimpering.

"I know fifty ways to kill you with a pen," Natasha whispered in her ear. "Dozens of ways to kill you with a chair. A hundred ways to kill you with my feels. A thousand ways to kill you with a knife." She tightened her grip. "And twenty ways to kill you_ right now_." With her other hand she yanked back Barbara's head by her hair. "Now. Are we clear on the things we can and cannot do?"

Barbara nodded, the fear apparent in her eyes.

"Good. Now get away from me."

She let her go, but not before giving her arm a final twist. Maria could hear the bones snap, and she winced. Barbara fell to the ground.

Natasha faced Clint. "Clint."

Clint smiled. "Oh, Tasha. You know whenever you do that it only makes me love you more. Although, you need to stop hospitalizing recruits."

"They need to know their place. It's below us. And if they think they can just waltz up and do whatever they want to you, they need to think again before enlisting."

"You always know how to teach them a lesson."

"Always?" one of the stunned women asked.

"How often do you think this happens?" Clint retorted, grinning. He snaked an arm around Natasha's waist, and without another word, they left the room.

With a smile tickling her face, she tapped a button on her communicator.

"Recruit down. We need some medical attention. Code Clintasha."

"_On their way_," Fury buzzed back.

Maria left Barbara on the floor as the medical team approached. She and her group headed to the main lobby, where they'd entered base. "I hope you've enjoyed your tour of headquarters. If you are still interesting in joining us, please fill out the forms we've sent to your homes. If not, please burn anything and everything that has to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. We'd like to keep our name off the radar." Maria pressed the button on the wall beside her, summoning the elevator. "Enjoy the rest of your day, and consider your options carefully."

The recruits entered the elevator, and, like with the male recruits, she heard one final comment muttered as the doors slid shut.

"No way in hell I'm messing with Natasha Romanoff."

Maria smiled and shook her head. She sighed and tapped the button on her communicator. "Sir, I'm done with this job. I can't deal with the recruits anymore."

"_Fine. You're off the hook. I can find someone else to do it. I'll be changing the tour, anyway,_" Fury said.

"Sir, why did you do it like this?" she asked.

It was awhile before he said anything. "_Because I wanted to_."

"Sir..."

"_I've shipped them from the beginning, okay?! Don't judge me_."

"You're starting to sound like a teenage girl."

"_Get back to work, Hill, or I'll start making you work with recruits again_."

Maria sighed, defeated. She didn't really care that much about Fury's internal desires. She was just relieved beyond comprehension she wouldn't have to deal with the recruits again, no matter what ship she herself sailed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my followers, reviewers, and favoriters! You guys are the best and I couldn't ask for better! Now, since this is over, please please please please PLEASE check out my other stories, as I'll be dishing out new stuff very soon! Don't forget to submit reviews, and take the poll on my page!  
Love you forever and always!  
~PJA**


End file.
